


及影／On And On

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※架空背景，賽車手paro，及影兩人交往前提。※這是個以「想寫帥氣的及川」作為寫文出發點的短篇。※微量兔赤。





	及影／On And On

 

「飛雄，記得注意今天的天氣哦！」

 

早上出門以前，影山飛雄望著在玄關處忽然回頭說了這句話的及川徹感到一頭霧水，此時的他還不知道傍晚的自己將會因為一時無法理解這句話而付出慘痛的代價。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

平坦的賽道上有著不斷向前疾速奔馳的賽車，震天撼地的引擎聲炒熱了全場氣氛，乘坐在單人座的賽車手們無不卯足全力展現出個人的極致技術，百分之百的發揮出車體的超高性能，在看似無盡的迴圈內不斷地挑戰速度的極限；車手們就像是又快又急的颶風，在每次經過看台時總讓觀眾席上的支持者們發出狂瀾般的歡呼。

 

這裡是一級方程式賽車的世界錦標賽第三分站，亞斯特國際賽道。

 

一道充滿元氣的宏亮聲音透過廣播在賽車場上擴散了開來：「大家好！我是今天的直播解說員木兔光太郎！今天和我一起搭配的另一名解說員則是赤葦京治！」身為解說員的木兔停頓了一會兒，他拍了一下赤葦的肩膀，那聲音藉由機器清楚的播放出來。

隨後觀眾席上的眾人便聽見熟悉的低沉聲音：「大家好，我是解說員赤葦。剛剛所有的參賽選手都已經結束了賽前暖身，接下來讓我們看一下預賽的狀況──」

不待赤葦往下說，木兔便搶先一步，他以激動的語氣滔滔不絕的說著：「目前預賽排名第一的是牛島若利，第二名的影山選手差距只有0.8秒，但是他的前輩及川徹則以些微的0.24秒緊跟在後，看起來今天的比賽會競爭的相當激烈啊！你怎麼看呢，赤葦？」

相較於木兔熱血激昂的語調，赤葦的聲線就顯得冷靜多了：「這也不一定，第八名的灰羽選手在車體的調整上沒有和維修人員調配好，如果狀態調整好了也許名次還可以再往前。而暫居第六的黃金川選手犯得則是圈數與時間分配不均的問題，修正一下的話我預計名次可以再往前提升一名吧。」他有條理的分析著，坐在一旁的木兔像是恍然大悟般的點頭，他睜大著眼睛，一臉崇拜興奮地望著赤葦。

 

「不愧是赤葦！連這些都看得這麼詳細！真不愧是我的──」

「那麼，正式比賽即將於半小時後展開，就讓我們拭目以待吧。」

「等等，我話還沒有說完啊！」

 

赤葦一點也不給木兔說話的機會，他迅速的結束話題，而後動作俐落的關掉了木兔的麥克風，冷靜的赤葦徹底無視在錄音室大聲嚷嚷的木兔，賽前的廣播到此中斷。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

場景來到烏野維修站內──

身為維修人員的日向興高彩烈的迎接剛進維修站休息的影山大喊：「影山！恭喜你預賽得到了第二名的起跑位置！」他連跑帶跳的，將毛巾遞給了影山。

影山接過毛巾擦了擦臉上的汗水，「現在還不能大意，這只是預賽成績而已。」

日向推了推他的手臂，露出一個大大的笑臉：「你幹嘛這麼嚴肅啊，我這是鼓勵你啊！等會兒拿個冠軍回來吧！」他高舉著手臂，做出一副要擊掌的預備動作。

說著話的影山眼瞳裡閃爍著光芒：「那是當然的，這次我一定會贏過及川前輩！」

 

影山說的及川前輩正是及川徹，過去他們兩人曾經在同一所中學就讀，這件事情經過報章雜誌的報導大肆渲染，變成賽車迷之間都家喻戶曉的事。那時影山才剛由三級方程式賽車（F3）轉換到參加一級方程式賽車（F1）的比賽，而及川早已在賽車界打滾了一段漫長的時間。

不過由於影山具有相當高的駕駛天賦，轉戰F1賽車以後不到一年便成為眾人矚目的新星，他與及川的關係更是耐人尋味──因為每次及川都會在記者面前大開玩笑，說他這個可愛的後輩就是自己的戀人，搞得採訪過後影山都會黑著一張生人勿近的臉，媒體雖然也知道這只是一種炒作的方式，但他們依舊樂此不疲的報導，誰叫這屆的世界盃參賽選手們各個顏質高，身材好，吸引不少世界各地的女性或是男性觀眾觀看比賽，這些選手之間的八卦當然是越多越好。

 

然而事實上，影山和及川確實是一對戀人──那是在影山剛踏入一級方程式賽車的時候。因為在完全陌生的新領域裡難得地遇見以前認識的人，加上及川也是相當優秀的賽車手，初期兩人再度重逢時影山總用著閃閃發亮的眼神纏著及川教導他過彎加速的技巧。

起初及川只是起了玩心，一向怕麻煩的他主動接近影山，後來還經常和影山開玩笑或是聊天，可是卻從來不告訴他有關賽車的任何技巧，但影山本人似乎沒有發覺這個事實，甚至還樂在其中。於是隨著時間流逝與不斷地深入相處，最後他們兩人竟然自然而然地談起戀愛，甚至走到交往同居的地步。

 

和日向擊掌後的影山站在原地，他抬頭望著一望無際的藍色天空，炎夏的烈日異常的刺眼，影山瞇著眼，再度拿起手上的毛巾擦了擦脖子上的汗水，心想這天氣未免好過頭了吧。

 

「現在所有的參賽選手都已經各自的維修站出發到起點了，今天到底會是誰獲得冠軍呢，真是令人期待啊！」

 

在木兔激昂的聲音再度響遍整個場內後，接著是赤葦沉靜的聲音在場內迴盪：「那麼開始今天的賽程說明。本次巡迴分站是在亞斯特國際賽道，主要有十七個大大小小的彎道與五個超長直線賽道所組成，本次比賽採積分制，前十名的選手都可以獲得與成績相對應的積分。積分將會在本季的比賽全部結束時做加總，積分最高者即為本季的世界盃冠軍。」

 

「比賽即將開始！請所有參賽選手道起跑線上做準備──」

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

白鳥澤維修站前，車手牛島正準備將賽車開往起跑線上。然而他像是忽然想到什麼，他摘下安全帽，對著在一旁送行的天童忽然開口：「天童，如果及川有任何不尋常的動靜隨時向我報告。」天童歪著頭，一臉不解道：「啊？為什麼，若利為什麼這麼在意他呢？」

 

「我也說不上那種感覺，但就是很在意。」

「好吧，既然若利都這麼說了，我就幫你注意一下吧！」

「那最後的檢查也麻煩你和白布了。」

「OK！」

 

在烈日強烈的曝曬下，起跑線的指示燈紛紛由紅轉綠的那瞬間，在賽道上排列整齊的賽車猶如子彈一般以飛快的速度向前馳去。震天怒吼的引擎聲拉開了比賽的序幕，觀眾席上也發出了不絕於耳的歡呼。身為比賽解說員的木兔與赤葦兩人認真地盯著螢幕前的比賽畫面，開始了今天比賽的正式播報。

 

木兔：「剛過起跑線以後，黃金川選手就馬上衝出頭，眨眼就超越過百澤和池尻選手，名次躍升到第四了！」

赤葦：「不過剛才畫面有些驚險……，如果不是池尻選手減低速度的話可能就會發生擦撞了。」

木兔：「欸，是這樣的嗎？！真是刺激啊，比賽剛開始就有這麼強的競爭意識！」

赤葦：「領先車隊也一樣。」

 

螢幕上出現的是直升機空拍攝影的多角度畫面，在賽道上奔馳的車輛形成了數個車隊，彼此互不相讓。

 

「真的呢！」木兔故作誇張的大喊，而後目不轉睛的看著情勢變化繼續播報：「現在領先在前頭的三輛車已經來到第一個彎道，位於第三的及川選手從內側衝了出去──」他拉長了尾音，此時及川駕駛的車輛緊貼著內線的壁面並維持著高速行駛，車體產生大幅度的晃動卻依舊保持平穩，在出彎以前便分出勝負──

木兔讚嘆：「一個漂亮的過彎！及川一口氣超越牛島和影山兩個人，這實在太精彩了！赤葦你怎麼看？」

赤葦冷靜的分析道：「一般而言，在通過直角彎道時，絕大部分的選手會選擇外側超車，如此一來可以減緩離心力的壓力，以趨近直線的跑法來通過是最安全的做法。因為選擇內側通過不只需要面臨強大的離心力，還要能精準預測前方車輛由外側回到內側時的時機，否則很容易造成衝撞。這一點及川選手做得很完美。」

木兔忍不住贊同道：「真不愧是去年的世界盃亞軍！」但比賽依舊進行著，他瞧了一眼螢幕裡顯示的最新賽況，又止不住內心的激動，他緊張道：「啊啊，不過就在我們說話的同時，落後在及川之後的兩台車這次來到了第二個彎道，這次是由影山選手出擊，從外側急速的切入！看起來就像是飛起來似的──」

 

由於影山是由外側急速切入，過快的速度讓他的車身呈現近四十五度的傾斜，但他憑著絕佳的操控技術讓車身保持平衡，在高速狀態下穩定地向前滑行。他看準時機，在一個絕佳的出彎點超越了牛島和及川。

 

木兔忍不住替影山捏了一把冷汗，要知道影山稍一不小心就會連人帶車飛出去了啊。「影山選手目前排名第一，及川緊跟在後，開始與後方的牛島拉開距離了。」

赤葦保持一貫的冷靜：「影山與及川兩個人都是擅長過彎的高手，我想這兩人的過彎技術可以說是不分上下吧。不只穩定，也講求速度，而且他們大膽的戰術運用總是能帶給大家許多的驚喜。」他一邊說著，一邊盯著眼前延伸的賽道：「不過接著是超長直線，後面的選手要追上來了。」

「啊，真的！灰羽和黃金川選手在這時候追了上來，一眨眼灰羽就與位於第四的黃金川並排了！」木兔看著不斷加速的灰羽和黃金川，一時之間竟看不出到底誰快誰慢。而赤葦則是拿起桌上的選手資料翻閱，他輕笑一聲：「黃金川的車體在本次參賽前做了大改造，但看樣子，車體性能提升的並不只有黃金川呢。」

 

正在駕駛的黃金川貫至：「咦！？想不到後面的人這麼快就追上來了！」他看著與自己並列的灰羽顯得相當吃驚。

在維修站裡看著電視轉播的二口堅治並沒有聽漏這句話，他對著無線電咆哮：「你這笨蛋，有這時間感嘆還不如把油門給我踩到底啊！」

黃金川雙手緊握著方向盤：「對、對不起！」

 

 

 

「真不愧是夜久前輩，想不到加速器調校後的威力這麼強！」坐在駕駛座上的灰羽列夫一臉欣喜的模樣，對於這次的調整十分滿意。他和負責維修的主責機師夜久衛輔花了不少時間在討論提升效能的問題，如今付出有了成果，也算是苦盡甘來了。

「你一定可以的！」夜久的聲音透過車隊專屬的無線電傳遞了過去。

就連平常對他嚴苛的車隊經理人黑尾鐵朗也用開朗的聲音替他打氣：「如果沒拿第一可不准回來啊！」

「我一定會贏給你們看的！」油門直踩到底的灰羽自信的答道。

 

 

 

「直線過後兩人終於分出勝負，目前灰羽選手暫居第四，黃金川退居第五。想不到比賽剛開始沒多久就有這麼白熱化的展開，這下子誰會得到冠軍也很難說呢！」木兔盡責的播報著，他說得熱血沸騰，所有聽眾都能感受到他的熱情。

 

 

「影山，你成功了！」

「還不能大意，比賽可是還沒有結束呢。」

 

耳邊傳來隊友日向的歡呼聲，但影山絲毫不敢大意，他一如往常的冷靜，藍灰色的眼瞳只映著眼前看似沒有盡頭的賽道。

在他的面前沒有半台車，位於領先在最前頭的情況下總是讓他油然升起一股莫名的興奮與不安感，但他本人似乎非常享受這種異樣的壓力。

 

這次我一定要贏過你，及川前輩。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

另一方面，青葉城西車隊的無線電頻道也正上演著熱鬧的戲碼。

 

「混帳川，你在幹嘛！你剛剛是故意讓影山超過去的吧？」車隊經理岩泉一毫不客氣的朝著及川問道。

及川一邊緊盯著前方領先的影山，一邊故作誇張的回答：「欸──這樣也能被小岩你發現啊！」隨後他收起低沉的嗓音，刻意營造出無辜又可愛的口吻向對方解釋：「因為一個人跑在最前頭太無聊了嘛，但是我又不想待在牛若那傢伙的後面，只好先讓飛雄在前頭嚐嚐第一的滋味啦！」

 

不過即使及川這麼認真的說明，與他一同長大的岩泉也很難分辨出對方說的話究竟是真是假。

 

「要是因為這樣而沒拿到冠軍你就等著受死吧。」

「不會的。我可是很有自信會贏得這場比賽的哦！」

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

「好，領先車隊目前跑到第十六圈了，前三名並沒有太大的變動，影山、及川和牛島選手的名次不斷互換，看樣子今天的冠軍就是他們三個人當中的其中一人了。我想今天影山應該可以贏吧！」木兔一邊播報著最新賽況，一邊大膽猜測今天的冠軍會是目前保持領先的影山。然而他的搭檔卻並不這麼想：「我倒是覺得牛島會贏的機率高一些。」赤葦若有所思的說道。

兩人的看法產生分歧，木兔提高了音量：「欸？！為什麼！」

「影山與及川在高速過彎時為了保持速度都會強烈磨損車胎，在直線衝刺時更是以極快的速度在消耗油量，估計在跑完全程以前得換一次車胎，牛島的話……大概不需要吧。儘管換胎只需要短短的十秒不到，但已足夠牛島衝到最前頭去了。」

全程緊盯的赤葦針對領先的三名選手進行分析，他垂下眼，過去比賽的報告就攤在桌上。赤葦無比清楚牛島真正厲害的地方在於時間的掌控，以及如何保持人車的最佳狀態來應付千變萬化的賽場，接下來就只是看他想要在哪個時候主動出擊罷了，特別是牛島還有一項武器是影山與及川無法企及的……

「也就是說，牛島還在保留實力囉？」木兔好奇的問。

赤葦將視線再度轉移到螢幕上不斷追逐的車輛，語帶惋惜的說：「嗯，也可以這麼說吧。但是差距並不僅於此，資源豐富的白鳥澤也提供完成度相當高的賽車，同樣是激烈的駕駛，但輪胎承受的壓力最後是要靠車架、懸掛、襯墊等精密的元件來承受的。」

「撇除車胎過熱造成爆胎的問題，如果支撐車胎的精密元件過於脆弱的話，那麼車胎的磨損將會影響整台車的原本性能，特別是在不換胎的情況下跑了一定的圈數以後，這種頹勢就會更加明顯，這種硬體上的差距不是影山或是及川可以用高超技術或不斷進站換胎來彌補的。」

木兔忍不住也感嘆了起來：「原來如此，人與車的技術缺一不可啊……」他想這確實也是主要影響勝敗的原因。一個人的技術再怎麼高超，欠缺優良的車體也是很難在比賽中取勝。

 

「不過比賽結果有時起伏很大，這只是我就目前的情況來推得的結論。」

「說的也是，不到最後一刻決不會知道贏的人會是誰呢！」

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

可惡，沒辦法再擴大差距了嗎……

甩不掉──

 

 

 

「影山，你從剛剛就在急躁什麼啊？是因為大王和牛島一直緊跟在後嗎？」

「……」

 

在最前頭的影山對於無法與後方車輛拉開距離而感到煩躁，但他也不能忽視圈數與時間上的分配，否則容易導致下半場後繼無力。同隊的日向從安靜的無線電裡感受到影山的異常。

被說中心事的影山一時沉默，但隨後身為車隊經理人的澤村也透過無線電和影山對話。

 

「影山，這也是沒有辦法的事，畢竟及川與牛島他們兩個都是優秀的選手嘛。你就維持現在的速度就好，距離比賽結束還剩下十三圈，輪胎和油量應該可以撐完全場，最後一圈時再用加速器，這段時間也禁止加速過彎。」澤村知道影山除非必要，否則他並不喜歡進維修站；特別是今天的比賽的公里數並不算多，一般狀態下是不需要進站換胎的。雖然以現況繼續行駛會加重車子與輪胎的負擔，不過還在可以承受的範圍內。

 

「……我知道了。」

 

 而此時的及川一邊操作著方向盤，他一邊看著電子儀器板上的氣象分析而若有所思。

 

高溫，強烈的日照，地面的濕度變化，時間……

雖然在直線的部分有飛雄的風阻氣流幫忙拉動，不過輪胎在高速過彎時的磨損也差不多到極限了。雖然還可以再撐一陣子，不過選在這個時候換掉大概是最妥善的吧。

 

被牛島超越過的及川不慌不忙地打開無線電，他語氣稀鬆平常的道：「小岩，三圈後我會回到維修站。叫阿松和小卷準備一下吧。」

一直在維修站待命的岩泉愣了愣：「哈？！有那裡故障了？」

及川輕笑一聲：「沒有哦。」而後輕浮的口吻變得嚴肅：「我是要換雨胎。」

「……我知道了。」岩泉一句話都沒有過問，就關掉無線電去準備了。

 

及川望著跑在他前頭的影山與牛島，茶色的眼瞳裡有著前所未有的沉靜與銳利。

 

「機會就要來了。」

 

木兔看著及川在經過觀眾席後切入了另一條賽道，他大吃了一驚：「怎麼回事！及川選手居然回到維修站了！是車子發生什麼問題嗎？這下子排名從第三名開始往下掉了！」

 

影山：「及川前輩？」

牛島：「及川？」

 

赤葦看著青葉城西的維修站裡一陣忙碌，此時的他也有些困惑：「不過以及川目前為止的表現來看，車體應該是沒有太大的問題。就算是輪胎的磨損也還不到需要更換的地步……」

短短不到十秒鐘的時間，及川換好車胎以後再度出發。木兔一邊播報一邊觀察著：「啊，及川再度回到賽道上，但是他現在的排名已經掉出十名以外了，而且看他的速度好像快不起來──」

此時的赤葦突然瞪大了眼睛，一臉不可置信：「那是……雨胎？及川居然在這個時候換上了標示藍色記號的全雨胎？！」木兔隨著赤葦說的話望過去，驚恐的程度更甚赤葦：「哈啊？！開玩笑的吧！在這個時間點？！」而在維修站裡看著巨大螢幕轉播著比賽實況的青葉城西的所有工作人員則是有志一同的對著及川離去的方向加油道──

 

「不管怎麼樣，我們相信你哦隊長！」

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

平坦的賽道上隨處都可以聽見引擎高速轉動的聲音，由高速轉低檔，刺耳又帶著令人心驚的急煞聲，車體呼嘯而過所帶來的風聲，木兔激動與赤葦冷靜的播報聲，觀眾席上不斷傳來的歡呼與加油的聲音……這是自比賽開始以後就不斷循環在場內的旋律。然而有道格格不入的巨大雷聲在這個時候突然穿插了進來──

 

「下雨了？！」

「怎麼會──」

 

突如其來的暴雨直下，觀眾席上引起了不小的騷動。而正在比賽的選手們也被嚇了一跳，原本乾燥粗糙的賽道瞬間變得又濕又滑，所有的車輛只能在雨中減速慢行。

 

木兔：「場內現在下起了一陣暴雨！這場雨來的又快又急，真是出乎意外啊！所有車輛的速度都慢了下來，果然是因為視野不佳又擔心打滑吧。」

赤葦：「是的，只有事先換上雨胎的及川在大雨中不斷衝刺，他的名次一下次就躍升到第六了。」

木兔：「及川他難道會未卜先知嗎？！這也太厲害了吧！」

 

赤葦先是看著在大雨中暢通無阻，不斷進行超越動作的及川一眼，而後又抬頭比對著另一個螢幕上顯示的氣象圖說道：「不……我想他應該是從天氣預報去推測這個時候會下雨的。及川善於觀察，無論是對手的技術，或是比賽場地的地形氣候，他總是可以做出精闢的分析。因此他才能推測出在午後這種悶熱的天氣容易產生熱對流的雷雨，進而早一步換好雨胎做應對。」

赤葦瞇起眼睛，他發現國際氣象與當地的氣象台所播報的天氣預測有些落差，雖然都是顯示晴天，但當地的氣象台列出來的資訊更為詳細。這也難怪了，一般國際氣象往往只會顯示大城鎮的天氣概況，一般人怎麼可能再往下細查。這種謹慎細心大概也只有及川才做得到了。

 

木兔認同的點點頭，他感嘆道：「哦──想不到身為車手竟然要考慮這麼多事，及川也真不簡單啊！話說赤葦，你懂得好多啊，真不愧是我的──」

赤葦毫不留情地打斷木兔，他冷靜的聲音帶著一絲困惑：「不過，這種雷雨通常也下得不久，及川換雨胎真的值得嗎？」隨後直升機直播的鏡頭再度帶出及川駕駛的車子在雨中奔馳的畫面，赤葦想，這樣的優勢到底可以維持多久呢。

 

驟雨直下，賽道內一片灰濛，每每有車輛經過時總是濺起大片水花，除了及川以外所有人都放慢了速度，最主要的原因還是車胎──幾乎所有的參賽車手都選用黃色的標記的軟胎，也是比賽中最常見的一種輪胎款式，特性是能為車體提供性能和耐久性的平衡表現，兼具速度與耐磨的特性是最受歡迎的主因。然而一到濕地，這種專為乾地設計的車胎便毫無用武之地，不但失去抓地力的特性也無法排水，是徹底的致命傷。

然而即使如此，也只有少數人敢大膽的跟進及川的換胎策略，雖然這場雨來得令人措手不及，但如今大家都以知曉這種午後雷陣雨並不會持續得太久，加上比賽已經進行到後半段，大多數的選手只是放慢了速度，也不願意在換完雨胎後面臨大雨驟停，又要再度換胎或是受到雨胎在乾地速度緩慢而與冠軍失之交臂。

 

「比賽來到最後九圈，領先車隊似乎沒有更換雨胎的意思，但是及川的名次已經上升到第四，感覺隨時都能輕鬆超越在雨中做困獸之鬥的選手們呢！」

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

青葉城西維修站內──

「及川那傢伙現在應該樂歪了吧。」身為工作人員的花卷雙手抱胸，他目不轉睛地望著正在放映比賽實況的大螢幕，隨後露出一抹愜意的笑容。

在一旁整理工具的岩泉贊同地點點頭，「是說我真沒想到他會注意到天氣這件事，一聽到他要進維修站時簡直莫名其妙。」

負責剛剛幫及川更換車胎的松川忍不住調侃岩泉：「但是你在聽了他說要換胎時不是什麼都沒過問嘛！」

岩泉停下手邊的動作，他轉頭面向松川：「他平常雖然給人輕浮的形象，但關係到比賽的事總是很認真。我是出於這一點才信任他的。」

聽見這番話的花卷大笑了起來：「哈哈，畢竟是我們車隊的隊長嘛！」

 

及川：「喂，透過無線電，你們的對話我都聽到了哦？！我平常哪裡輕浮了啊！」

松川：「你問哪裡輕浮？」

花卷：「就是全部啊。」

岩泉：「完全同意。」

及川：「太過分了！」

 

「比賽來到最後五圈！大雨似乎沒有停止的跡象！賽道上也出現不少積水，許多尚未換上雨胎的選手們不是被逼得進入維修站換胎就是車子打滑發生意外而被迫退賽，看樣子這場大雨勢今天比賽最大的變數啊。」木兔先是看著一輛輛不斷湧入維修站換胎的車潮，而後又轉頭看向鏡頭另一處因車身打滑而造成互撞的百澤與小鹿野……這場大雨真是引起不少軒然大波啊。

赤葦看著烏野的維修站開始忙碌了起來，他便道：「就連一直維持領先又不換胎的影山大概也要被強迫換胎了吧。再這樣下去太危險了。」

木兔和赤葦不是沒有想過主辦單位會因大雨而做出中止比賽的宣布，但是比賽只剩下五圈，跑完全程根本用不到十分鐘。這時的赤葦不得不佩服起換胎時間算得分毫不差的及川，比賽從中場開始就完全照著他的步調走了啊……

木兔突然大喊一聲：「啊，一眨眼及川已經追到影山後頭了！」

 

「影山，不要和大王硬碰硬啊，趕快回來換胎！」維修站裡的日向滿臉著急，比賽雖然只剩三圈，但是積水越來越嚴重，而且已經有兩名選手因為意外而退出比賽，日向再怎麼理解影山想和及川分出勝負的心情，也不能在這個時後眼睜睜地看著影山出事。

「換胎只要幾秒鐘，很快就能追上去的。」一旁準備好雨胎的菅原也跟著好言相勸。

 

 

「可惡……這就是及川前輩一早出門前和我說的『要注意天氣』嗎？」

 

 

這麼說著的影山最終還是讓出了領先的地位，在通過最後一個彎道後他便懊惱地回到維修站進行換胎而後再度急起直追，回到賽道後影山的名次正好落在第六，幸好沒有滑落太多，這樣就還有機會──影山在內心這麼想道。

 

在及川通過場內最後一個彎道以後，現場的氣氛在暴雨中再度被炒得火熱。負責在終點揮動黑白方格旗的指揮員已經就定位，距離比賽結束還剩下一圈。此時的木兔提高了分貝，即使在吵雜的雨聲中也能清楚聽見他的聲音。

木兔：「最後一圈的生死鬥開始了！目前遙遙領先的依舊是及川，大膽預測並事先更換雨胎的他會是本次比賽的冠軍嗎？還是位居第二，一向表現沉穩的牛島會在最後關頭超越及川？又或是暫居第三，本次比賽中脫穎而出的黑馬，在進行車體調校後又不斷提升技術的灰羽呢？」

 

赤葦：「影山現在也不斷嘗試超越前頭的黃金川與中島，和領先車隊的差距不大，感覺還是有機會追上前三名。」

木兔：「看來暴雨一點也沒有澆熄大家高昂的鬥志啊！」

 

 

「還有半圈……要追上及川前輩的話就得在彎道決勝負──」

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

木兔：「領先車隊已經來到最後半圈，剩下的彎道所剩不多，如果想要超越前方車輛就只剩下兩個機會──湯匙彎與最後的超大型傾斜彎道！」

赤葦：「湯匙彎以形狀近似湯匙而聞名，先緩後急是它最主要的特色，考驗車手帶剎車進彎的技巧。最後的超大傾斜型彎道也是相當具有挑戰性，完全得靠車手長期累積的經驗來做出APEX點（臨界點），若判斷錯誤的話速度不是過慢就是擦撞外牆，對於經驗不足的車手來說應該是場惡夢吧。」

滿臉問號的木兔一愣：「APEX點？」

只見赤葦不厭其煩地解釋：「也就是路線中最靠近彎心的那一點。進入彎道以後，在APEX點之前屬於減速入彎的階段，在APEX點之後就屬於加速出彎的部份。」

赤葦稍作停頓，在看見木兔一臉茫然的臉孔時他忍不住嘆了一口氣，他想了想又道：「因為APEX點的前後都涉及到減速或是加速，所以一旦判斷失敗就會大大影響在過彎的表現。而彎度越大的賽道，車手要找出APEX點也就越困難，這也是為什麼一般的車手最討厭大型彎道的原因。」

木兔露出今天不知道第幾次出現的恍然大悟般的表情，「原來如此，赤葦真不愧是我的──」

 

直播的聲音突然被硬生生的切斷，聽眾只聽見一片雜訊聲。

大概是暴雨導致的訊號不佳吧？

 

那麼勝利的女神究竟會向誰微笑呢──

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

在一陣纏鬥後，影山終於如願的追上了領先車隊，他緊跟在灰羽的車後不放，車身不斷左右來回的擺動，不死心的尋找可以超越對方的可乘之機。

 

「有機會！」

「不會讓你超過去的！」

 

兩台逐漸逼近的車體在過彎時瞬間由高檔轉低檔，在入彎以後影山選擇緊貼外側再減速，被逼得與落後的影山形成並排的灰羽心急地加快速度，不願就此讓影山輕易超越。大片的水花被高高濺起，在暴雨這種動態視線不良的情況下，灰羽雖然再度搶回領先地位但看上去卻相當吃力，彷彿已經在失速邊緣，隨時都有可能暴衝出去。

 

夜久：「速度太快了列夫！這樣出彎時會撞上牆壁的！」

灰羽：「但是不維持這個速度的話就會被超過去了！」

 

失去冷靜的灰羽早已忘記湯匙彎的掌握要訣就是減速，特別是湯匙彎道本身的進彎路線也是彎曲的，再加上彎道的入口跟出口都是向內縮，如果沒抓準路線或是速度過快都很容易導致衝出彎道。

 

「就是這裡，內側──」

「可惡──」

 

影山從外側切回內側，在通過彎道出口時減低速度，平穩的脫離彎道。但是灰羽就沒有這麼幸運了，因為不適當的加速以及路面過於潮濕，他在被影山超越後便在彎道出口前打滑，雖然沒有大礙但也無法再追上領先的選手們了。

 

「影山成功超越了灰羽選手，現在來到第三。距離領先的及川與牛島僅僅不到１秒的差距。究竟他能不能把握最後機會呢──」

 

「放馬過來吧，飛雄──」

「及川前輩──」

 

爭奪冠軍的三台車爭先恐後地進入了最後的超大型傾斜彎道，光是要通過這個彎道就需要花費好幾秒的時間。彎道一直都是及川與影山的拿手好戲，儘管三人都是以高速進入彎道，在速度上看起來平分秋色，但他們深知進入彎道以後真正的人間地獄才正要開始──要用什麼速度等速前進，應該在哪時候加速出彎，這些都不是及川與影山考慮的問題。他們緊貼著內側，忍受著令人作嘔的強烈離心力向前行駛，影山更是趁著牛島速度過快車身往外側飄移時抓緊機會向前超越，過了APEX點以後兩人便緊緊踩死油門，但後半段向下傾斜的賽道伴隨而來的是地心引力的衝擊。他們以驚人的速度向下俯衝過彎，承受著比一般人還要多五倍的離心力，以及自由落體般所帶來的壓力令他們苦不堪言，兩個人都咬牙硬撐，彼此的眼裡都只有終點線前不斷揮舞的黑白方格。

 

 

頭好重……脖子好像要斷掉了一樣──

心跳得好快……快要喘不過氣來了──

 

但是……

 

我不會輸的！

勝利的人一定是我！

 

及川與影山兩人在加速脫離超大型傾斜彎道的瞬間發出了怒吼，那正是他們對於勝利的執著與渴望的一種表現。

兩台車猶如流星一般劃過賽道，直到衝破終點線前依舊緊緊纏鬥著──

 

 

 

「抵達終點──！」

「本次比賽的冠軍是及川徹！第二名是憑著高超技術不斷在最後關頭追逐的影山飛雄，牛島若利選手則是第三名，真是一場精采的比賽──」

 

在木兔激昂的宣布比賽結果以後，全場觀眾都忍不住歡呼了起來，比賽在充滿刺激驚險的激烈競爭中落幕。

 

比賽結束以後，獲得前三名的選手在室內進行頒獎典禮，也有不少記者或是來賓前來參與。在領完獎盃後，身為冠軍的及川默默地走到影山身側，他突然伸出右手，一把摟住對方的腰，影山身體微微震了一下，他惡狠狠地轉過頭瞪著及川，一副「有何貴幹」的表情。

然而心情極好的及川一點也不在意影山凶狠的態度，他將身體貼在對方身上，張口便將吐息灑在影山的耳畔：「真是可惜──虧我今天早上出門前還特地提示飛雄你。」說著話的及川趁機偷偷摸了一把影山的腰，他朝著鏡頭露出迷人的笑容，使得正在採訪的女記者們瘋狂地按下快門，一時之間閃光燈閃個不停。

 

「這樣一來就是十二勝十敗了，到下一場比賽為止小飛雄都要聽及川先生的話哦！」及川在影山的耳邊輕吹了一口氣，果不其然的看見對方臉上浮現的淡淡紅暈，影山又羞又惱的推開及川：「誰要聽你的話啊！」

 

「啊，又來了，及川撩撥宣言！」

「這兩個人到底有沒有在交往啊？！」

「一看就知道是在鬧著玩的吧，哈哈。」

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

獲得第三名的牛島正在接受記者的採訪。

 

記者：「不過牛島選手還是很厲害啊，在彎道表現雖然比不過及川和影山，卻還是能夠穩穩地站上前三，是策略奏效吧？」

牛島：「不，我只是跟著及川換胎而已，其他什麼都沒想。」

記者：「欸？騙人的吧！」

天童：「因為若利君就是個天然嘛──」

 

傍晚，烏野車隊在開完例行的檢討會後，影山收到一封來自及川的簡訊。

 

「飛雄，開完檢討會後記得趕快回家，乖乖洗好澡到床上等我──說好的願賭服輸哦！（笑）」

 

 

 

 FIN.

 

 


End file.
